A Blast to the Past
by specialbeamwriter
Summary: What if Gohan had survived fighting with the Androids and had gone with Trunks to the past? This is the story where you can find out. R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction ever please be kind review

Chapter 1: The androids

The birds flew high in the sky and the sun was up, as if it were watching over the earth. It would bring such promise to one's eyes for peace, but the androids changed it all. One with black hair wearing a black shirt an jeans with an orange handkerchief hanging loosely around his neck threw back his head and laughed at all of the sufferings. The other with blonde hair and wearing a white shirt with jeans and a jean jacket continued to throw her punches around. Citizens of the city would fall unconscious from the blow.

For them, it was just another day. They had gotten so used to the fact that no one tried to stop them, for their own unknown reasons, that they didn't notice the teenaged half-saiyan with lavender hair and a Capsule Corp., shirt. He smiled. He sensed that they hadn't noticed him yet. Jumping off the edge, he landed silently behind an abandoned building. He glanced up to the older boy that was with him and nodded. The black haired half-saiyan with a blue outfit flew upwards and called out to the androids. "Is this all you ever do?"

"Oh, look, 17 people are out to play," The blonde smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you want to take him? He's alone today."

17, the black haired android, smiled at his sister, and replied, "Sure, why not? You had him a week ago. Tell me," he directed to the half-saiyan, "Where's your friend?"

"Oh, he's…around," The half-saiyan said. Not even a flicker in his eye to reveal where his 'friend' was.

17 laughed. "Probably at home, right? Oh, well. Let's get started shall we?"

17 launched towards the black haired saiyan.

The saiyan then glanced at the teen and yelled, "Now, Trunks!"

17 was soon greeted with some ki thrown by the other saiyan. He flew through a building.

Trunks, the teenager saiyan, smiled at the other. "Did I get him, Gohan?"

Gohan smiled back and said, "You hit him, but it isn't over yet."

The dust had cleared by that time and revealed Android 17 without a single scratch on him. He was laughing as if it were just a game.

Android 18, his sister, said, "Well, brother, it looks like I will be joining in as well. I sure hope you don't mind."

"Do as you please with Gohan, I want Trunks."

Gohan heard and landed next to Trunks. "Sorry, but you will have to take both of us. Let's go!" As he said it, he powered up. Trunks did the same.

18 flew towards Gohan, and Gohan sent a kick towards the head. 18 blocked it, and in turn punched him in the gut and then elbowed him in the head. Then she glanced at Trunks and 17. Trunks had just been kicked through a building and knocked unconscious. Gohan, however, wasn't as easy to get rid of as Trunks was. Flying towards 18, he twisted his body aiming for her head with his foot. It never reached his destination. 17 sent a ki blast at Gohan, and he fell to the ground, defeated.

The androids looked at each other and nodded. They had had enough. Without another word being uttered, they flew away.

Gohan was having a hard time keeping conscious. He had to help Trunks. Then, he heard a voice. It was Bulma! He leaned his head back, and was letting the blackness take over. The last thing he heard was, "Gohan, wake up! I know a way to fix this!"

DDDDDDD

So what did you think? Please review!


	2. Bulma's Machine

Thank you to the reviewers

Thank you to the reviewers!

Shall we continue?

Chapter 2: Bulma's Machine

Gohan's eyes fluttered open as the medication kicked into his system.

"You're awake!" Bulma said excitedly, her colorful eyes widening. She moved to his side, her hair all disheveled. She had been working all night frantically waiting impatiently for him to wake. She collapsed in the chair next to him.

"How long was I out?" Gohan asked as he sat up, grunting in pain.

Bulma said, "Only about a few hours. But, Gohan," she waved a finger at him, "You really need to be getting some rest."

Gohan ignored her and stood up. "You said you knew how to fix this. What were you talking about?"

Bulma stood up, excitedly, and started talking, "Oh, Gohan, it will be great! You and Trunks can go to the past and save everyone! Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, everyone! I built a machine for that sole purpose!"

Gohan stared at her. _Dad, and Piccolo! They can come back! _For the first time in a long time, a feeling washed over him: hope.

For the first time in a long time, he actually smiled. "When can we leave?"

Bulma gently made Gohan sit down, "As soon as you're fully rested, Gohan. Will you please stay in bed?"

Gohan finally sat back, and closed his eyes for sleep. Bulma smiled and went to check on her own son.

"Trunks? Are you awake?" she asked as she quietly opened the door to his room.

"I am now," was the muffled reply.

"Oh, sweety, I'm sorry. I just wanted to run an idea by you." She sat on the edge of his bed as he scooted himself back to allow his mother some room. "What is it, mother?"

"Well, let's see. How to start? You remember what I told you, right?"

"Yeah, mom, why?"

Bulma threw her hands in the air, "Because I know how to change it!"

Trunks looked at his mother in excitement. "You mean I can really meet my father?!" Trunks jumped up. "YES! Mother, this is great!" Trunks hugged his mother and Bulma embraced him in return.

"I'm glad that you think so. Now, go to sleep. We will discuss this more in the morning."

DBZ

THE NEXT MORNING

Gohan yawned and stretched. His feet landed softly on the floor as he tried to remember what Bulma had told him. He looked up at a picture of his mother, his father, and himself. That was so long ago. He shook his head. Walking out of his room, he saw a picture of Piccolo. _Piccolo…_Gohan reminisced in sadness. From the time he was dumped in the water as a rude wake up call, to their last few days of training together. He missed his sensei and best friend.

"Gohan, breakfast!" Shaken out of his thoughts, he went to sit with Trunks and Bulma.

AFTER BREAKFAST

Gohan sat on the edge of his bed, fully ready. They had discussed the plans during breakfast. No one was to know who Trunks was, but it was fine for them to know who Gohan was. Trunks was too young back then, was the reason he remembered. He supposed it was all right. Gohan shook his head and leaned back. He could still hear Trunks and Bulma talking excitedly in the other room. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Without meaning to, he fell asleep.

_Gohan ran faster across the lake, hopping on different pieces of land, trying to get home. Tears were starting to sting his eyes, but he was determined. He was younger. It was a memory. Stopping outside the house, he caught his breath. He looked at Krillin, who looked away. Piccolo was looking at the ground, and his mother lay crying inside his father's room. That's when he knew. Without another word, he turned away and ran, to try to get away from the pain of losing his father, again. Only this time, he may never see or hear from him again. He shut his eyes as the tears flowed freely._

_Then, he was a little older and facing the androids. Powering up, he flew towards one. He sent a flying kick towards the head but missed, and gasped in pain, as the android punched him in the stomach. He flipped and yelled, "Masenko-HA!!" and throwing his hands in front of him. The attack didn't even faze the androids. The android wore an evil smile that sent cold chills down his spine, but he wouldn't show any fear. Piccolo taught him that. Never show fear. Courage renewed, he went to face them again, but they had thrown an energy ball he couldn't block. Instead, a different energy blast reflected it back towards them. "Gohan, RUN!" he heard Piccolo yell. He flew a few feet, and then turned in time to see the two androids blasting energy balls left and right, and Piccolo on the floor. "No, PICCOLO!!" Gohan's eyes flooded with tears as he saw his sensei's motionless body on the ground. _

"No!" Gohan shot up in bed, panting. If he keeps this up, the whole town will stay up with him, he thought. "Man, I didn't even realize that I fell asleep."

"That was obvious," Trunks jokingly said, while leaning against the door frame. "Are you coming or what?"

Gohan smirked and said, "Wouldn't miss it. Let's go."

IN BULMA'S LAB

The two walked in while Bulma was rewiring the time machine to the correct date. "Well," she asked over her shoulder, "What do you think?"

Gohan took it all in, the Capsule Corp. logo on the side, the landing legs slightly bent. Two seats were nicely made in leather, one behind the other, and a small fridge next to each of them that would fill up with enough food to feed four saiyans. It didn't seem like it would hold that much, but when Bulma's behind it, she knows what to do.

"Wow, Bulma, it looks great. Are you sure it will take us there in one piece?" Gohan asked as he walked around, surveying it.

"Gohan, this is my mother you're talking about," Trunks glared at him for a second then returned to looking at the machine as well.

"Glad you boys like it. Now, it's time to go, and remember," Bulma said as she started brushing off Trunks' jacket, "You can't tell anyone who you are, Trunks. I wasn't settled on a name when Goku came back." She smiled sadly. "You sometimes remind me of your father, Trunks. I think he would have been proud."

Trunks returned the smile. "I hope so."

Bulma turned her attention to Gohan. "You will take care of him and yourself, won't you, Gohan? You'll bring them back? It will affect our timeline, too, you know. Not the same way as the other timeline it will make because the androids are still here, but…oh, what the heck, go guys. No use staying here any longer." Bulma smiled and hugged Gohan and then her son. "And tell Goku that he HAS to take that medicine!" she yelled at them as they jumped in.

And so their journey began…

DBZ

What do you think? For the next chapter, should I put some humor in it, or should I go straight to when they arrive?? Please put it in your review.


	3. The Arrival

Ok, I think I'm going to be serious

Ok, I think I'm going to be serious. They have arrived!! YAY!!I want to marry reviewsthey are so addicting.

Chapter 3: The Arrival

WITH GOHAN AND TRUNKS

As the time came closer, Trunks and Gohan became more anxious, but stayed quiet throughout the whole trip. It was pitch black outside so they couldn't see a thing.

They only wished they could get there faster…

WITH PICCOLO

He felt the mist from the waterfall as he was meditating. A few minutes passed as he stayed in his stance, arms folded over his chest and his legs crossed with his eyes closed. Piccolo did this often, when he needed to concentrate. Minutes passed…

Then, his eyes flew open as he felt two beings headed towards him. One was unfamiliar, but the other he felt like he should know him but doesn't…

He uncrossed his legs and watched as something appeared in the air. Piccolo squinted his eyes to see if he could see inside. When he couldn't, he flew behind, keeping a small distance between himself and the shuttle.

_Where are you headed and where did you come from? _Random thoughts passed in Piccolo's mind as he followed to a secluded and deserted area. Piccolo landed a few feet away and kept his eyes transfixed on the shuttle. He could only wait.

WITH PRESENT GOHAN

"Mom, can I take a break?" Gohan ran from his room to the kitchen, meeting Chi-Chi inside.

Chi-Chi stopped rinsing the pot and set it down a second while she looked over at her son. "Where are you heading off to, Gohan? Not at Piccolo's again?!"

Gohan's face flared up in anger. "Mom, what's wrong with me being friends with Piccolo? What did he ever do to you?"

Chi-Chi sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to end well if she kept this up. "All right, but only for a little bit, okay? Then you need to get back to your studies!" Chi-Chi waved a finger at Gohan, "And DON'T be LATE!" Gohan smiled appreciatively at his mother and gave her a hug before running out the door.

A few minutes later, Gohan felt Piccolo's ki moving. Gohan stopped in midair, and concentrated on Piccolo.

_Where are you headed? _Gohan shut his eyes as he waited for a response.

_Some strange kis were headed this way. Come on over, Gohan. We may have to fight, _was the reply that was given.

Without another word, Gohan flew towards Piccolo, and placed his small feet on the ground next to him. "Did they come out yet?"

"No, that's what I'm waiting for."

Gohan looked up at Piccolo and then back at the spaceship. Soon, Vegeta, Krillin, and everyone else soon arrived. Everyone moved their eyes over to what the Saiyan Prince was wearing: a pink shirt and yellow pants. Krillin was the first to burst out laughing. "Wow, Vegeta, you look…"Vegeta glared at Krillin, and Krillin stopped laughing. "Great, you look great."

Piccolo never moved his gaze. "Silence! They're coming out." Everyone watched anxiously as the time machine opened…

DBZ

What did you think? Sorry it's short. Please Read and Review and I have a new DBGT story if you want to read that too.


	4. Waiting for Goku

Wow, I love the reviews

Wow, I love the reviews!!

Thank you!!

Chapter 4: Waiting for Goku

Mirai Gohan noticed that the present Gohan and Piccolo were already waiting and others were close to showing up. "Trunks, we already have company," he smiled to Mirai Trunks. "I suppose we should go greet them."

Mirai Trunks smiled and said, "This is your party."

"MY party? Why is it my party?"

"You know who they are."

Gohan wiped his face with his hands, groaning. "You had to play that card?"

Trunks smiled as he popped open the machine. "You know me all too well."

M. Trunks was the first to jump out, followed by M. Gohan. M. Gohan made eye contact with Piccolo, but quickly looked away. He didn't want the memories to wash back over him. Besides, it would change anyways, wouldn't it? He shook his head.

Mirai Trunks glanced over at Gohan and asked, "Are you all right?" Gohan smiled at his friend and nodded.

He closed his eyes and felt Goku's chi approaching closer. "This will be a while."

Trunks sat down impatiently. "We need to hurry, Go-"

"Don't say it." Gohan looked at Trunks with wide eyes. "Some of them hear more than others," he said more calmly, thinking about Piccolo and his keen sense of hearing.

"Keen-oh. You mean Namekians." Trunks glanced at Piccolo and saw him open an eye to look over at the two from the future.

"Yeah." Gohan reached into his pocket and grabbed a capsule and tossed it on the ground. Smoke rose around it revealing a small white fridge. "Anyone like a drink?" Gohan asked the onlookers. Everyone looked at him as if he was nuts. "Ok," he shrugged. Grabbing a soda and tossing one to Trunks, he closed the fridge. "The fridge is there if you change your minds.

"Hmph." Piccolo snorted.

"Oh, we have water too. Would you like some?"

Another "Hmph." He usually took it as yes. Gohan grabbed a bottle and tossed it over to Piccolo. Piccolo caught it with one hand, looking surprised. Gohan just smiled and sat next to Trunks. It was going to be a long wait.

DBZ

Hours had passed. Piccolo had sipped on his water from time to time, and he just finished it. He watched both of the strangers, trying to find answers. The black haired man seemed to know him inside and out. If he had grunted with anyone else other than his friend next to him, they would have taken it as no. Maybe it was some long lost relative. He shook the thought away. "Not a chance," he muttered. Kid Gohan looked up at Piccolo. "Are you okay, Piccolo?"

Piccolo looked down and smiled his half-smile. "I'm fine, kid."

He looked again at the seemingly older of the two (AN Gohan) and thought, _Who are you and why are you so familiar? _

Krillin interrupted his thoughts, "What are they waiting for? A pizza party?"

Kid Gohan chuckled and said, "I wouldn't think so."

Suddenly, they heard the lavender haired half-saiyan yell, "He's finally here!"

They all turned to see what he was talking about when a space pod shot from the sky into the ground.

Then after everyone had raced over, the space pod opened…

DBZDBZ

What'd you think? review please.


	5. Goku's Arrival

Wow, the reviews are great

Wow, the reviews are great! I got some suggestions and I'm going to use them. This chapter will show what the others are seeing and thinking.

Chapter 5: The Arrival of Goku

Kid Gohan looked at the two strangers, wondering what they were doing here. One of them had familiar ki, and he even looked somewhat familiar. Kid Gohan glanced at Piccolo and returned his gaze to the black-haired person. He looked at Piccolo and spoke, "Does he look familiar to you?"

Piccolo nodded and said, "He's similar to Goku, but his eyes are different. Like he's seen too much." He narrowed his eyes and looked at the lavender haired man. "The other one looks like he isn't from around here."

Vegeta scoffed. "That man doesn't look like Kakarot. One can only tell by strength. Did you think of asking who he was?"

Piccolo's gaze turned to Vegeta. "There's more to it than that, Vegeta. He doesn't want to be found out. He knows who we are."

Krillin piped up, "I know, they could be from the future!" Every single head turned to him, and he blushed.

Bulma crossed her arms and said, "So who are they, Krillin, if you know so much?"

Krillin shrugged. Tien said, "Either way, we need to know who they are."

Piccolo stayed quiet throughout their talking. He watched the older of the two as he stood up and looked to the sky.

"Guys, I think they see something!" Krillin yelled. Everyone watched as the lavender haired said, "He's finally here!"

Everyone glanced up at the sky and Yamcha said, "Who could they be talking about?"

Vegeta smirked, "Kakarot." Everyone ran to where the space pod finally landed.

The space pod's door swished open to reveal a sleepy Goku coming out. He turned his head and widened his eyes. "Oh hi guys." Then his gaze turned to the other two. _Who are they? _he wondered.

Goku flew up and landed in front of everyone and everyone voiced their greetings and excitement. He smiled and returned all the greetings, and then asked who the other two were.

"We aren't sure, Dad. They just recently got here." Kid Gohan answered. Piccolo had stayed in the back, still watching the other two. Then it hit him. They were from the future and he was pretty sure the elder one was Gohan. Trunks and Gohan looked at each other and nodded, but before they could say anything, Piccolo spoke.

"Gohan."

Kid Gohan turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Sorry, not you, kid," Piccolo gestured towards one of the two strangers. "Him."

Gohan turned to face Piccolo and smiled. "That would be me." Everyone seemed so surprised at this newfound fact that their jaws fell to the floor.

Goku was the first to speak. "So you're from the future?" Gohan nodded.

"Yes, I am." Before anything else could happen, everyone felt two powerful kis come close to Planet Earth. Goku said, "Who could it be this time?"

Gohan answered for him grimly. "Frieza and King Cold."

DBZ

What did you think? I know it's short, I really don't mean it to be, but I am working on making things longer! R&R plz!


	6. Goku and Gohan fight

Sorry for the delay

Sorry for the delay! Thank you for the reviews

Chapter 6: Goku and Gohan fight

Gohan bit his lip, holding back his feelings. They would only get in the way. He felt tears wanting to come out, but he couldn't let it happen. Soon, a ship landed nearby, and Goku said, "Well, it looks like a fight to me!"

Gohan looked at him and said, "How about you take one and I take the other?"

Goku looked at his future son and smiled. "Sure!"

Trunks sat down with his arms crossed and closed his eyes while saying, "Go for it, guys. I'll just watch." Trunks was for once glad that he didn't have to fight this battle. He wanted to absorb what he was feeling. He looked over at his father, and had to suppress a laugh. His mother's choosing, he presumed. A pink _Capsule Corp. _shirt, and yellow pants. He looked over at the tall green man, that he now knew as Piccolo, and thought, _This Namek trained Gohan?!_ Trunks had to shake his head at that. That was something he could not imagine for a second. Then he looked at his mother. Oh, she certainly did look beautiful. She hadn't been lying. He chuckled under his breath because of the fact that Bulma certainly let her hair grow in those years between. The other fighters, he didn't even recognize. He faced Goku and Gohan as they headed towards the ship.

Goku and Gohan stood side by side, with looks of determination.

Goku looked up and said, "Do you want to pick?"

Gohan shook his head, and said, "It's your time." Goku nodded and responded, "Then, I'll take Frieza!" Gohan nodded and powered up, but held some back. The door slowly opened. Out came Frieza and King Cold. Frieza was the first to speak. "Well, look here, Father. The monkeys were waiting for us."

King Cold chuckled and said, "Yes, they were. Ready to finish them off?"

"Yes, Father." Frieza chuckled.

A new battle was about to begin.

DBZ

Kid Gohan watched silently as the whole scene played out in front of him. He looked up at Piccolo and asked, "How did you figure it all out, Piccolo?"

Piccolo looked over and said, "I'm not really sure how. It was as if I was talking to myself and told myself that it was the future you."

DBZ

IN THE FUTURE OTHERWORLD

Goku fell backwards. "Piccolo?! What did you just do?"

Piccolo opened one eye at Goku and said, "I did nothing. Now, quit bothering me!" Goku shook his head. "I don't believe you."

At that blunt remark, Piccolo sighed and stood up. "All I did was-"

"Tell him…you…whichever who Gohan was! What if he didn't want that?!"

Piccolo said, "He was going to tell them anyways."

Goku stared at the Namek until Piccolo returned to meditation. "All right, but don't-"

"Don't what? Tell them about Trunks? They can do that on their own."

In front of them, Baba, who had the big screen revealing what was going on in the past, had had enough of the bickering. "ENOUGH!" That sent them all landing on their backs with their feet up.

"That's better."

DBZ

Piccolo and Kid Gohan watched silently as did the others. Something was bugging Kid Gohan though. "Piccolo, how did you know that was the future me?"

"Kid, I'm not real sure. The information just came to me. As if I knew the whole time who it was. It's hard to explain. If I knew more, I'd tell you." Piccolo crossed his arms and waited for the battle to begin.

Vegeta scoffed. "You have got to be joking! That can't be Kakkarot's son. I could beat him one-handed!"

Trunks looked back at his father and challenged, "Really? I'd like to see you try, Vegeta." Vegeta scoffed. "Fine, after this fight, then."

DBZ

King Cold was the first to move. He flew in towards Gohan, while Frieza flew towards Goku.

King Cold sent a punch at Gohan, but Gohan easily blocked it. With the arm that he blocked with, he twisted his wrist until he could grab hold of his arm, and threw him over his shoulder down to the ground. King Cold got up and sent a fast kick to Gohan's head. Gohan lifted his knee and blocked, then sent a punch to King Cold's stomach. King Cold's body twisted out of the way and sent a ki blast to Gohan. Gohan sent it back and landed on his feet. He flew at Cold and grabbed his head pushing it to his knee. Then he turned his body and side kicked King Cold into the ship, causing it to shatter the door.

"You fool! Now we can't get off this planet!"

"You should have thought of that when you landed here." Gohan took a step forward and formed a fist as he said that. Cold yelled out and sent an energy wave at Gohan. Gohan side stepped and felt the heat as it landed in the nearby mountain. "Missed me."

He then flew to King Cold, grabbed his horns, and started spinning in circles. Throwing him up in the air, he formed his hands together above his head, and yelled, "Masenko-HA!" Thrusting his arms in front of him, a huge blast went to King Cold and immediately incinerated him. Gohan powered down and landed next to Piccolo, who stood in shock.

Gohan kept his eyes on the battle with Goku and Frieza, who apparently hadn't yet noticed that his father was now dead. Gohan wasn't worried either way. Goku beat him before. It was time to do it again.

DBZ

FUTURE OTHERWORLD

Vegeta widened his eyes, and then said, "What?"

Goku smiled. "See? I told you he was stronger."

"Oh, shut up, Kakkarot."

DBZ

Goku smiled at Frieza. "It looks like a rematch after all, Frieza." Frieza growled and flew towards Goku, sending a punch. Goku dodged it and elbowed Frieza in the face, hearing a crunch as his cheekbone shattered. Frieza sent a ki blast at Goku's chest, but it backfired on him sending him reeling. "You stupid monkey! You will pay!" He kneed Goku in the stomach, and felt Goku's elbow hit his head and sent an energy wave at him. Goku then saw Gohan defeat King Cold.

Frieza went to get up and Goku kicked him to the ground again then formed his hands together behind him.

"Ka…"

Frieza twitched.

"Me…"

Everyone watched in anticipation.

"Ha…"

Frieza stood up and started to yell, realizing that his father was dead.

"Me…"

Frieza started flying up to where Goku was.

"HA!!"

It hit Frieza head on. Everyone heard a scream and he was gone. Goku landed and then sighed. "Okay, that was fun. Now, let's go." Trunks looked over at Gohan and said, "Goku, we need to talk to you."

Goku was about to say all right, when the Prince spoke. "Not so fast. Kakkarot, I want to see how much stronger your future son is against me."

Everyone inwardly groaned at Vegeta's ignorance. They might have guessed.

This was going to be a long day.

DBZ

LONGEST YET!! WOOHOO!

what did you think?


End file.
